All About Us
by Poison Addiction
Summary: Love is a funny thing, what happens when you fall inlove with someone you shouldn't?
1. All About Us

Severus x Hermione

Mature

Neither Desolate Inspriation or I own anything to deal with Harry Potter, we came up with this idea some time ago. Please just be merciful on the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------

**T.A.T.U. LYRICS  
**  
**All About Us  
**  
They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

-----------------------------------------------

All about us, it the title of a T.A.T.U song that both of us love, and chapter one is following this. This is just the warning page.

This story will contain the following items:

Student/Teacher relationships. If you can not handle it then please do not read this fic.

Sex. Yep you heard me right there will be sex in this story, we will edit for the sensitive readers because lets face it we do not need to be banned for some stupid fool complaining about sex.

There will be a lot of other things in this fanfic.. it is what we wish is happening in the books, sorta what is happen while everyone else is reading about Harry.


	2. The beginning

It had been a particularly hot summer between the fourth and fifth year of Hogwarts, and those who stayed in the Black house felt it the worse because outside time was limited to only the hottest points of the day.

Severus remembered it to be a particularly annoying summer. He had noticed a change in one of his students, a change that he needed to ignore completely because she was not allowed to have those physical curves of a woman. The way her small tops would cling to the forming breasts made him suppress groans of desire as he felt his mouth dry out. He prayed for the winter to come, so she would be covered once more by those unflattering robes and uniforms.

That damned Yule ball they held.

That was what started his notice of this students body. How she no longer was bushy haired or just a know it all. But she truly was a growing woman. She was only fifteen to some, but he knew that she was actually nearing her sixteenth birthday because of the time turner she used her third year to achieve all of her classes.

She was almost of age, almost an adult that he could court. NO! She was Hermione Granger and was not to be looked at like she was a beautiful woman. As said before it was an annoying summer for Severus Snape.

Hermione remembered it to have been one of the worst summers of her life, She and Ron had flirted since the start of summer but never took it a step further. But then she would remember those arms around her, protecting her from the dangers of her fully turned professor.

His scent had driven her a bit mad, how he always smelled of rich wet earth from having been in those dungeons year in and year out. But also little things, like the way he would have a light port smell, of fine aged wine or that older smell of leather bound books. She remembered them all. And her dreams would pull them up when she felt his hands touch her in more places than her shoulder or arm.

This was so wrong.

She had caught him staring more than once as she cleaned, pausing to push a few errant locks of her curly hair back from her hot neck. His dark eyes always sought other objects when she would notice, and she wondered if he felt the need as well. The need to touch or taste her like she felt for him.

Hermione Granger spent her summer dreaming for her potions professor, and it turned to be the worst dreams in her life. He hated her and she knew it was wrong when she awoke aroused, and touched herself pretending her fingers were his.

The summer was cruel to them both. Both desired to touch the other, to just get some form of release to the building flame of passion they felt. From the moment she entered the great hall at the Yule ball to back in their third year when her crush blossomed after he saved her. He knew then she was maturing physically, but now that he had seen it the memories would drive him mad. The others in the house never noticed the change in their friends. How neither stayed in the same room for more than a few minuets, because they felt an attraction that they felt was wrong. A pull towards the other they ignored completely.

In all they wanted to forget that the other even breathed when in fact they were driven mad at night by dreams that were to real to be ignored.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay I know.. It is a short chapter but I have to leave something for my co-author to write. I was just starting us out.

Enjoy and review please. -Ravencries


	3. Important news

Hermione was convinced. This was the worst, most frustrating summer of her life. It was bad enough having to deal with Ron's annoying little crush on her, Ginny's general avoidance of anything remotely serious, and Harry's stubborn idiocy about his own bloody feelings. That wasn't even counting the moodiness of all the adults roaming around Grimmauld Place at all hours. As on the current night, she was surprised their bickering in the kitchen, heard even in the bedroom she shared with Ginny, hadn't awakened Mrs. Black, which was a blessing unto itself. That woman was the epitome of the term 'nuisance'.

The only thing Hermione had to be grateful for, and solely at that particular moment, was the fact that she was quite alone. Ginny was off with Ron and Harry, doing something or other, which left the Gryffindor bookworm to ponder her predicament in solitude and relative silence. For someone so young, nearing on sixteen years thanks to that Time Turner, she had a rather big problem on her hands, one that left her in tears most nights as she sought sleep that was harder and harder in coming as the nights passed.

Hermione Granger was in love with one of her professors. As if that weren't bad enough in itself, it had to be the one professor that most undoubtedly loathed her. Severus Snape.

Curling up on her bed with her back against the wall, she stared up at the worn ceiling above her, her big brown eyes getting a faraway look as she fell deeper into her thoughts. Fate certainly had it in for her, that she should lose her heart at such a young age to someone she could never have. Merlin's beard, why did it have to be Snape? Practically everyone hated him, her two best friends at the top of the list. Only the Slytherins didn't hate him, and even then they didn't like him too much.

A brisk knock on the door snapped Hermione out of her thoughts, and she jumped off the bed, moving forward to yank open the door with an irritated scowl. Though the sight that greeted her eyes made her step back a pace, her features melting into a blank expressionless mask.

"Granger, your presence is requested downstairs." Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, stood in the hallway just outside Hermione's bedroom. Ever imposing, with his arms crossed over his chest and his robes drawn around him, he was actually fighting with himself not to push the girl back onto the bed from which she'd obviously just risen and ravish her. Instead he put on an air of cool indifference and stared down his nose at her, waiting for a reply.

"Ah.. yes, Professor. I'll be right there." Severus nodded and whirled away, stalking back down the stairs. Hermione closed her door and scurried after him, pushing stray whisps of unruly hair back away from her face, only to burst into the kitchen in a highly undignified manner after almost tripping over her professor's robes. The scowl he sent her way made her draw back slightly, though she gave him a slightly defiant look.

"I would suggest you watch where you are putting your feet, Granger." Hermione's defiance was met with a glare from the looming Severus, who grimaced at her and turned away, making his path to a chair settled in the shadows on the far side of the kitchen. Hermione snorted in irritation, before stepping further into the room and looking at the people who had congregated there. The motley collection of people was slightly surprising; Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. But her surprise faded into a sort of wary curiosity at the very serious and somber expressions on the faces of the collective adults. Even Snape looked more dour than usual.

"..Sirius? Professors? Is something wrong?" Sirius clasped his hands and looked at the floor, while Remus took interest in a far corner of the room. The silence became heavy and oppressive as McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a look, then the Transfiguration professor stood and moved over to Hermione, placing a firm hand on the girl's shoulder and guiding her to a chair.

"Miss Granger, I highly suggest you sit down. We have something rather important to discuss."

Hermione most definitely did _not_ like the sound of that.

-------------------------------------------------------

SO, now there is a chapter each from Ravencries and I. Though I dunno how often I'll be writing, seeing as I suffer from an off-and-on case of writer's block. Anyway, please review! And be nice. :( Mean reviews won't help with the writer's block. **WRITERS NEED LOVE TOO!** -desolate inspiration


	4. Life altering

"Miss Granger. This news is rather dire and so I must ask that you take a seat." The aging head of Gryffindor looked far older than she truly was, and she had a mothering look about her this day, one that caused Hermione to worry about.

Never had her professor ever show this side during the school year and with Voldemort returned, it was even rare to see the woman give a smile. But now that hard line her face was set in meant that what ever happened would change her life forever.

Complying to the wishes of the head of her house, her golden eyes glanced about wondering why Sirius was there, Remus and Severus stayed as well. Why were these men the only ones present, but she watched the grandfatherly figure of the aged Head Master shift and she knew she was soon to find out. "Miss Granger, the Minister much against the wishes of the wizarding world has passed a law. A law that once in effect would force young witches of half or muggle blood to marry, as soon as they become of age. We fear that because of your close friendship with Harry that dark pure blood families would try and have their son forced into marrying you.." Hermione's eyes widened. The Minister, he couldn't have done such a thing, it was both immoral and vile.

Looking slowly over the features of each man, she knew now why they were there. "Am I to guess that you wish I marry a Order member before any families like the Malfoy's make a bid for me to become a slave?" Three members gave sighs, Sirius and Severus seeming to be the only ones who did not seem to care what was going to happen to this girl, that her fate was now tied. "Miss Granger, we feel that you should marry now.. The Time Turner was not forgotten by the minister, or Lucius Malfoy. So we have talked for this past week and it has now come to this, upon your agreement and choice you shall marry one man within the Order so your protection will be ensured. Our youngest members who have not attached themselves to a companion have all agreed to allow you to pick from them… so now we ask you to pick carefully for come the start of the year you will be burdened with both having to be student but a wife. All duties required of a wife will also be.." Hermione raised a hand, the slight churn of her stomach making it hard for her to hear. The youngest members. Which means the rumor about Bill and Fleur was not untrue, and her eyes glanced to each man present.

The logical side of her mind screamed that she should ignore Severus Snape as of now, he was still a spy and there fore he might be asked to bring her before the dark lord. Any refusal could very well cost his life, and hers as well. Then there was the Slytherin House, whose students openly made fun of her in front of him, he never stopped any of it, having gone so far to ignore any change when she had three foot long front teeth caused by one Draco Malfoy. It was just a rues so those students of his house would not write their parents.

Sirius Black was not a valid option either. He was a wanted criminal, and Dumbledore must have known if she married him then she put him in danger. She would put herself into much graver danger as well, but while she loved the dear man he was to much of a father to Harry.. She was not ready to adopt her best friend as a son.

Then Remus Lupin stood there, more like sat. His eyes focused on the hard wood table, appearing to be thinking the same thoughts as she. They both knew that he was a werewolf and there was a risk that she might be bitten, but in truth her former professor still did not know that he nearly did bite her once. She did love him, but it was not at the strength she felt for the dark potions professor. But the most logical choice sat quietly in front of her, mulling over the whole thing.

A soft sigh passed over her lips, and she stood up looking towards each man carefully, as if one thing about the passed minuets changed anything about them to make her mind pick them. With a small nod, she looked towards Albus and Minerva. Meeting their sad gazes with a look of determination, "I will marry Professor Lupin.. I mean Remus. But I would like to know when the day should occur and if my parents will be allowed to be there with me."

There was a relieved sigh, and a surprised gasp, as well as a growl. Hermione knew very well that Remus was indeed the one surprised for he looked up to her the moment his name passed her lips. The growl and sigh could have been either man behind her, but slowly Remus stood. Moving to stand beside her, and with a small smile on her lips the two faced Albus and Minerva, waiting quietly for the answer to her question.  
"Your marriage should happen before the start of term, as for your parents coming to see. The Ministry frowns on muggles entering.. It will be for the best, you shall be moved into Grimwald Place till a home can be purchased in Hogsmeade for both Remus and yourself, Miss Granger. This marriage must appear to be both desired and welcome by all in your family and friends.. How will shall get Molly to agree to this union is beyond us but surely she will see that you picked the most logical choice. I am sorry Remus, I mean no offence." Minerva had been speaking with a obvious case of nerves, looking down to her aging hands. There was a quiet tread of feet exiting and she looked up sharply to see Severus leaving in a swirl of black robes. Glancing to Sirius she saw he was smiling, an arm about Remus and Hermione.. Both who looked pleased with her choice and yet sick that the war had brought them to this point.  
"Well Remy, I always knew you would find the right wife.. I ha.." A started gasp had broken Sirius speech to his best friend as four sets of eyes turn to the kitchen door, the wide and angered eyes told them all that their intruders did not know the full story.

--------------------------------------

Gasp! who could the intruders be? It's up to Kat to deside. but now you know what my sick mind came up with.. Oooh Severus is not happy. But he left, maybe letting the others into the kitchen? ;; as always please read and review. Also please go to my personal account Ravencries and read my other stories and review them as well. -Dante


	5. Trouble abounds

Hermione was feeling bad enough as it was, but when she heard that gasp.. she knew things had just gotten exponentially worse. She placed one hand on her stomach, praying the nausea that she felt would just.. go away. Of course, nothing was that simple. Bile rose in her throat as she looked up at Remus. His face had gone entirely white, the corners of his lips drawn down in a frown; his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he looked noticeably nervous. That was all the evidence Hermione needed to tell her who was at the door, but Remus just confirmed it as he spoke up.

"Nymphadora--"

"Don't you 'Nymphadora' me, Remus Lupin!"

The shrill tone of the normally bubbly witch's voice made Hermione wince, and slowly turn around to look at her friend. _Perhaps I should amend that to 'former' friend._ Tonks looked absolutely enraged. Her eyes were actually red! If she hadn't been a Metamorphmagus, Hermione would have been worried. Correction, she was more than worried. She was frightened. Especially when those fiery eyes - yes, it really did look like Tonks had flames leaping in her eyes - turned on her. That quickly caused her to scurry behind the nearest person that was _not_ Remus Lupin. That meant she was standing behind Sirius, peeking around his arm at Tonks.

"Tonks, this isn't what you think."

"Really? Cos you know, Hermione, I really could've sworn I heard Sirius congratulating Remus on getting married! I can only assume it's going to be to you, seeing as how you're hiding behind Sirius."

Hermione winced. She really was hiding behind Sirius, wasn't she? Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind Harry's godfather, clasping her hands in front of her and looking down at the floor. This wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done.

"Tonks, I have no choice. A marriage law was passed, and unfortunately being Muggleborn, I have to obey it. The Professors wish for me to marry one of the Order before any of the Pureblood families, that may or may not have ties to the Dark Lord, can force one of their sons to marry me and use me for their own dark purposes."

It would seem that didn't make anything better, as Tonks crossed her arms and stomped furiously.

"I understand that, but why couldn't you have picked Sirius, or Snape?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Dumbledore stopped her by lifting a hand. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. Dumbledore would know how to handle this best.

"Nymphadora.. you know as well as I that Sirius is still a fugitive. It would be illogical for Miss Granger to wed him. As for Severus..." Dumbledore paused, looking slightly confused as his bushy brows furrowed. Sharp eyes shot over to Hermione, who hesitantly looked up at him. There was a question in his eyes, and she knew she was about to get herself even deeper into this mess. "..Miss Granger.. aside from any personal dislike, why did you not choose Professor Snape? I must say that marrying a werewolf - no offense Remus - in favor of a professor seems.. foolish."

"Um.. err.. well..." Hermione blanched as the gazes of all the adults fell onto her. This was going to end badly, she could just tell. "..I still don't completely believe that Professor Snape is on our side. He could very well be a spy for the Dark Lord, you all know that as well as I."

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all seemed quite supportive of this opinion. McGonagall and Dumbledore both appeared slightly exasperated by her confession, and the Headmaster turned a noticeably disapproving glance on the Gryffindor brainiac, one that was soon mimicked by McGonagall.

"I think, in light of this.. explanation of yours, and the consideration of Remus'.. condition, we should overrule your decision, Miss Granger." Hermione became pale as a corpse as these words left McGonagall's mouth.

They wouldn't!

They _couldn't_!

"I believe we all think it would be best if your nuptials were to take place with Severus Snape."

_They did_.

That was the last thought to enter Hermione's mind before the world went dark around the edges.

------------------

"Hermione? 'Mione, wake up."

Okay, that was a voice she knew. Groaning in disappointment, Hermione rolled away from the hand that was rubbing at her shoulder as though in an attempt to rouse her, only to yelp in pained surprise as her forehead connected solidly with a wall. Lifting a hand that felt far heavier than it should, she rubbed at the offending spot as she rolled back over and slowly sat up. Only to groan again at the sight that greeted her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all knelt on the floor next to the bed on which she was laying, looking worriedly at her.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you got a nasty bump on the head when you fell. Are you all right?"

"Watch your language, Ron."

"Eh, when since when did Mum die and name you the boss of me?"

"Will the both of you just shut up and let her talk?"

Harry's stern tone got the Weasley siblings to quiet down, looking guiltily at him before they both turned their attention to Hermione. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, staring at them as she nibbled fitfully on her lower lip. It appeared that they didn't know exactly _why_ she had fainted. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"'Mione.. we know something's wrong. Why won't you tell us?"

Hermione shook her head. They all sighed.

"C'mon, 'Mione. You can't hide this from us forever."

Hermione sighed. They looked expectantly at her.

"I have to marry Professor Snape."

Silence.

Then...

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Covering her ears as the three voices all raised in the unanimous exclamation, Hermione winced. Well, she should've expected they would react that way. At least she wasn't that surprised when they all started trying to talk at once.

"What do you mean _marry_--"

"I'm sure I didn't hear you right, did you say _Snape_--"

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke--"

"HUSH!"

Silence again.

"Now... When I say marry, yes, I mean _marry_, as in wedded bliss and all that rubbish. You _did_, hear me correctly, I said Professor Snape, though I had originally chosen Professor Lupin - don't you give me that look, Ronald Weasley, I'd rather marry a werewolf than Snape - but McGonagall and Dumbledore overruled me. And no, it isn't some kind of sick joke. Now, is there anything else you want to ask me before I have a mental breakdown?" Hermione inhaled deeply, then released it as a strangled sob, letting a few fat tears roll down her cheeks.

------------------

There were no further questions, aside from how all of this had come about. Hermione spent the next half hour telling them what had happened, before they were finally satisfied and decided to leave the distraught girl alone. Harry and Ron shuffled almost ashamedly out of the room, while Ginny gave her a hug and a few reassuring words before following them.

What was she going to do? Hermione huddled into the blanket on her bed and buried her face in her hands, wishing it would all just go away. Why did it have to be her? But of course, the answer was right in front of her face; she was a close friend of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and that was more than enough reason for anyone who wanted to hurt him to try and get her.

That didn't mean it was fair!

Hermione began crying, and due to her exhaustion, soon fell asleep. Little did she know that the cause of her anguish was standing outside her door, listening to her in silence.

Severus wasn't quite sure what to think about this. The marriage would be quite secret, but still: he was going to be married to that unbearable little know-it-all. It was either a blessing in disguise as a curse, or vice versa.

He would have to think on this quite extensively.

Dark robes swirled out around him as he turned away and made his way down the stairs, careful to go silently past Mrs. Black, and left Grimmauld Place.

------------------

Ohmigosh! It's a chapter! That's right folks, I'm back in action. ..Sort of. The writer's block lifted long enough for me to write this little bit. :) Be sure to leave a review and encourage me! Maybe I'll actually be able to write another chapter of my own once Dante does his thing.


End file.
